the_ok_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story
This is the story of the OK Universe. ______________________________________________________________________________________ In the beginning there was nothing. No planets, no stars, not a single speck of dust or a single living thing in the universe. Then, suddenly, no one knows why, 10 entities were created with no purpose, no explanation at all. The entities found themselves with the ability to build anything out of nothing, very rapidly. Over thousands of years, the entities worked together to build stars, planets, and galaxies, and filled the whole universe. Once that was done, they still thought the universe was pretty boring, so they created tiny beetles, the souls of all living things. They then built many cloning machines on some planets to give those tiny beetles bodies, and filled the universe with life. Finally, they could rest. After much discussion, the entities chose Earth as the planet where they would settle forever. They created tiny beetles for themselves, made animals, and built 10 cloning machines. And in the year 2000 B.R. (Before Roosevelt), they injected their tiny beetles into the cloning machines and created the first human beings, who called themselves the Master Builders. Unfortunately, an error in the cloning process caused the Master Builders to lose ALL their memories, so humanity had no idea how the universe came to be until later. They kept the ability to build things very quickly and skillfully. However, their building skills were more limited, and they couldn't build things out of nothing; they required materials to build stuff. After a short while, the Master Builders decided to build more cloning machines and fill the world with more humans. They found out that it was impossible to create more Master Builders; all of the humans besides the Master Builders were either normal humans, or Blub Scientists (who are created by chance). Normal humans, Master Builders, and Blub Scientists all looked exactly the same on the outside (except for the fact that Blub Scientists were always in the water) but they had different abilities. In a few decades, humanity built several thousands of cloning machines and the population of Earth started rising. After the first Master Builders went through the Crawl Effect and re-cloned themselves, the humans realized that Master Builders could neither be created nor destroyed; their tiny beetles always became another Master Builder when cloned, and all humans who are not Master Builders cannot become a Master Builder. In 1000 B.R. (Before Roosevelt), the first weapon, the Bean and Arrow, was invented by Blub Scientists. Normal Humans stole the invention, which started tensions between the Blub Scientists and the Normal Humans (both groups included Master Builders). In 500 B.R., Washington D.C., the world's first city ever made, was built. In 100 B.R., Blub Society, the first (and the only) underwater city made for Blub Scientists was created. In 0 A.R. (After Roosevelt), the first Roosevelt Clone was created, General Roosevelt. 30 years later, Normal Humans, led by General Roosevelt, invaded Blub Society during the First Blub War, which the humans lost. After the First Blub War, the Blub Scientists and Normal Humans agreed to avoid each other. For the next thousands of years, both parts humanity lived and developed in relative peace and quiet until 1500 A.R. This marked the time King Roosevelt (a.k.a. the Stupid King) took power, starting the Stupid King Game. This is also around the time the Blub Scientists developed humanity's first weapon, the Fart Gun. This invention resulted in the Second Blub War. The war ended with the Blub Scientists defeating the Normal Humans for the second time. Some decades later, the Stupid King was assassinated and thrown from power. People decided that Kings were getting too stupid so they made humanity's current presidential system (the White House). In 1900 A.R., Theodore Roosevelt was elected as President. He then created the word "OK" which soon became very popular. In the following weeks, the famous "De-Intelligence Effect" took place, decreasing the average IQ of the world from 120 to 90. The Government soon banned the word (despite the President's protests). Anyone caught saying OK (either accidentally or on purpose) would be forcefully arrested by the Police. This excludes, of course, the President, who continues to use the word "OK" frequently. The Dab was also invented during this time period, and was quickly banned as well. The word "dab" can still be said, but if anyone actually does the Dab they will immediately be arrested through force. Around the same time, Bill Gates went through the Crawl Effect. When his Tiny Beetle went inside the cloning machine, however, two things happened at once: a chicken's tiny beetle entered the cloning machine just before it was about to activate, and at the same time someone nearby said the word "OK." These events altered the creation of Bill Gate's clone, and turned him into the stupidest thing alive--the Chicken (the first Enemy ever made). Shortly afterward, the OK Game began (arguably the most important Game in the OK Universe). The Chicken (who was a congressman at the time) was about to be Fired by The Congressman (a Master Builder) and The President. However, he dodged all their bullets with his epic karate skills and escaped the White House, starting the First Chicken War, during which the Chicken created a new Moon (The Chicken Planet) and was exiled from the Earth. After the Chicken was defeated, he tried to take over the world again in the Second Chicken War, bombing the planet with meteors. The meteors failed to destroy the humans so he created John Muir (the second Enemy and the only Nature Bender) and sent him to Earth in an asteroid. John Muir made friends with The President and attempted to make him love nature. Shortly after, on the Chicken's command, John Muir betrayed the humans, locking up The President and The Congressman in Antarctica. John Muir secretly despised the Chicken's disregard for nature and his stupidity, and he betrayed the Chicken as well, ending the Second Chicken War and starting the John Muir War. With the combined efforts of the Chicken (who also recruited penguins) and the Humans they defeated John Muir and exiled him from the Earth. He created another new Moon (The Muir Planet) and filled it with trees and wildlife. He also brought the penguins he recruited to populate his planet. The Chicken already had a large population of loyal penguins on his planet since the Cold Side of the Chicken Planet created penguins. In the short peaceful period that happened after, two new Enemies were created--the Turtle and Eagley. The Turtle was created after he escaped Jade Isle (a restaurant on Earth). He was accidentally exposed to Concentrated Water, turning him very large (as big as a human) and giving him human-level intelligence. He recruited Ants and created a very efficient colony system. Very soon, he had some conflicts with the Humans and was forced into hiding on Earth (caves were his top choice). Eagley was an eagle living on the Muir Planet. Due to a defect in the Cloning Machine that created him, he was human-sized and had human-level intelligence. He soon became bored with John Muir's love of nature, and to satisfy his own love of destruction, he completely trashed the Muir Planet by recruiting seagulls and commanding them to poop everywhere (since seagull poop is explosive). John Muir and his penguins quickly defeated Eagley and his seagulls, exiling him from the Muir Planet. Eagley created his own Moon (The Eagley Planet) which was quickly flooded with explosive poop. After a decade, the Chicken attacked again. He released the Chicken Virus on Earth, starting World War 3. As soon as news of the infection broke out, the Government ordered the construction of bunkers, but it was already too late. Within a week, half of Earth's population was Chicken Infected, and by two weeks, the only survivors were those who made it into the White House Bunker and the Neutral Characters. During the war, the Evil Scientist was created. He was a Blub Scientist and Master Builder living in Blub Society. Just like the other Blub Scientists, he was working very hard to make a cure for the Chicken Virus. One day, the Chicken Virus finally spread to Blub Society, infecting all the Blub Scientists, humanity's last hope. In desperation, the Blub Scientist used his Master Builder skills to escape Blub Society, and then broke the Blub Law by eating an entire box of Smarties, raising his IQ above 400, becoming the single smartest being in the Universe. He used his new intelligence to quickly create a cure for the Chicken Disease, saving humanity. However, before he could eat Dum-Dums to lower his IQ again, he went through the Overload Effect and turned evil, and became an Enemy. Very soon, he tried to take over the Earth but was defeated, and he lived in his laboratory on Earth. He also built a Space Base later, the first Space Base in existence. Some time after the war, Donald Trump (a Master Builder who went paranoid during World War 3) recruited humans from Mexico and turned them into Construction Workers. He obsessively built brick walls all over the place in attempt to satisfy his paranoia. Eagley, disturbed by this and finding an opportunity to destroy more things, started blowing up his walls, starting the brief Trump-Eagley War. It ended with Eagley being forced back into his planet and Donald Trump being exiled from the Earth. Trump and his Construction Workers colonized The Moon (the first, original moon orbiting the Earth) and covered it in brick walls. He became the 6th and last Enemy. After World War 3, many hospitals were set up in effort to defend against similar biological attacks. These hospitals were controlled by "Mr. Bean," a Senator, and were run by multiple clones of Mr. Bean, called "Dr. Bean." Unbeknownst to the Government, all the Dr. Beans were mind-controlled by Mr. Bean. Every time someone entered for treatment in a hospital, Dr. Bean would inject them with the Mind Control Virus. Nothing would happen to them at first, but the virus gave Mr. Bean the ability to control their minds whenever he wanted to. Once everyone was infected (the hospitals were popular), Mr. Bean activated the virus, controlling EVERYONE'S mind, including The President and The Congressman. He then built The Doctor (the second spaceship ever made) and tried to take over the Enemies, starting World War 4. The first half of World War 4 ended with Mr. Bean being defeated at the Muir Planet with the combined support of all the Enemies, but the second half of World War 4 would soon begin. During World War 3, humans were busy in defending against the Chicken Disease, giving the Turtle an opportunity to finally grow his army. However, all his hopes were immediately crushed when Eagley bombed some caves during the Trump-Eagley War, unknowingly destroying most of the Turtle's army. Years later, the Turtle, angry and tired of being bullied (everyone was afraid of him so they all worked together to keep him weak) sprung into action. He stole some plans from the Evil Scientist and built the third spaceship ever made (after Prototype and The Doctor). He named it King Turtle. ''He loaded ''King Turtle with troops and attacked the Enemies, starting the second half of World War 4. He successfully took over the Evil Scientist's Laboratory, the Chicken Planet, and the Muir Planet, and then stole the Evil Scientist's second ship, Prototype-W (the first ship with a Warp Drive), took over The Moon, and then destroyed Eagley's Planet by ramming into it during Warp. He then used the captured planets to create more ants and sent them back to the Earth, and finally fought the Humans. In a close battle, he lost the war, and was forced back into his caves. The other Enemies rebuilt their planets and their militaries, and Eagley created another Eagley Planet. After World War 4 ended, an Alien Planet from the Spaceship Game used a Broken Warp Scrambler to time travel into the OK Game, and started World War 5. World War 5 ended (with the help of the Pilots) after the Alien Planet was destroyed and a cure to the Alien Virus was made. In 2050 A.R.,